Switched XX
by PhantomWolfies
Summary: What if one morning Delia and Professor Oak wake up and find themselves in each other's bodies, and not in their own? What will Ash's reaction be when Professor Oak (Delia) suddenly starts kissing him when he returns home! How will the two friends get their own bodies back? :) What will Gary think of all of this? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Switched: Eldershipping Style!  
**

From this chapter on wards, Professor Oak is in Delia's body and Delia is in Professor Oak's body! Until they figure out a way to get back into their own bodies -winks-

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day at Pallet Town as Delia woke up to the sun shining in her room, well at least she thought it was her room. She yawned and stretched her arms then got out of bed, smiling she opened the curtains, it wasn't until she began to walk around 'her' room when she suddenly felt that something wasn't right. ' _How did I end up in Samuel's room? I don't remember sleeping over the night, I do remember going home with Samuel and Mimie, then Samuel went back home... Wait where is Mimie?'_ She looked around the room for her Pokemon, realizing that Mimie wasn't with her, Delia decided to run downstairs to see if Mimie was in the kitchen of the lab.

Delia made her way downstairs, bumping into Tracey on the way. "Good morning Professor Oak, did you sleep well last night?" Tracey asked, smiling as he looked at Delia.

Delia looked confused at Tracey. "Uh, Tracey why are you calling me Professor Oak?" She asked, raising an eye brow in confusion thinking that this was some trick that the young assistant decided to play.

Tracey's eyes widened when he heard Delia's voice come from his boss's mouth. "Professor! I know you love Mrs Ketchum , but I didn't know you'd want to sound like her as well!"

Delia looked at him. "Huh? Wait, Samuel loves me?" A blush formed across her cheeks. Quickly changing the topic, she decided to ask Tracey about Mimie. "Have you seen Mimie?"

Tracey gave Professor Oak 'Delia' a strange look. "Of course you love Mrs Ketchum, you've said it to me many times before, don't tell me you've forgotten! You've been meaning to tell her your feelings for quiet a while. Mimie went home with Mrs Ketchum last night, can you please use your own voice again, Professor? It's so weird hearing Mrs. Ketchum's voice coming from your mouth!"

Delia began to get more confused after Tracey asked her to change back to her normal voice. "What do you mean by my normal voice, Tracey? I am Mrs Ketchum...How did I end up sleeping at Professor Oak's place? I remember going home after watching the movie last night."

Tracey opened and closed his mouth like a Magikarp. He couldn't believe it, Professor Oak was using Delia's voice once more now he was claiming to be Delia instead of himself. "Professor, you walked Mrs, Ketchum home with Mimie then returned home here and went to bed."

"Tracey, I remember all of that, but can you please call me by Mrs Ketchum instead of Professor Oak?" Delia requested. She felt so confused on how Tracey was acting. "I'll go and make some breakfast, Ash is coming back home today!"

Tracey fainted when Delia said that Ash was coming home, all of this confusion was too much for him!

"Tracey!" Delia rushed to his side, and picked him up, it wasn't until she was carrying she realized she was in Professor Oak's body after reckoning his arms carrying Tracey instead of her own arms. After realizing what happened, she decided to leave Tracey on the couch then run to her house, to see if Professor Oak was there with Mimie.

* * *

Professor Oak woke up to the sun shining in his room, well he thought it was his room until he was greeted by Mimie. "Mime! Mr. Mime!" Mimie greeted the Professor with a smile. Mimie looked at who he thought was Delia, and waited for her to get out of bed. "Good morning Mimie, how did you get back to the lab last night? Did Delia decide to sleep over?" He asked.

Mimie looked startled when he heard the Professor's voice coming from Delia's mouth. "MIME! MR. MIME! MIME!" Mimie cried out in alarm, running out of the room, with his hands in the air.

"What's with him?" Professor Oak wondered, as he scratched his head, in confusion, only realizing that he had a female's hair instead of his normal short hair. "Oh no..." He began, then looked around the room, reckoning that he was in Delia's bedroom instead of his own room. "Oh no..." He repeated. ' _I somehow became the woman I love, that means, Delia must be in my body! Oh no! Ash is coming back home today, how is he going to react to this?'_

"I'd better go to the lab and find Delia, er I mean me, before Tracey finds out!" With that, Pofessor Oak raced down the stairs, startling Mimie on the way who was looking at Delia in confusion, wondering why she sounds like Professor Oak.

* * *

 **What will happen when Professor Oak and Delia meet up after discovering that they have switched bodies?  
How will Ash react to this?**  
 **How will Delia and Professor Oak get their own bodies back?  
What does Tracey think of all of this mess?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

Remember: Professor Oak and Delia are in each other's bodies, Delia is Professor Oak and Professor Oak is Delia!

* * *

Just as Professor Oak was about to open the front door to Delia's house, he heard the phone ringing.

"Ring, ring, ring! Phone call! Phone call!"

"Not right now..." Professor Oak groaned. He went to answer the phone, and a picture of Ash showed up on the screen, with Misty, Brock, May and Max.

"Hi mum! I'm at Cerulean City and I should be home in the afternoon!" Ash announced with excitement in his voice.

"Pika!" Pikachu cried out, as he sat on Ash's shoulder, waving to Professor Oak.

"That's great news, Ash! I can't wait to see you!" Professor Oak began, as he tried to sound a lot like Delia for Ash's sake.

A concerned look grew on Ash's face. "Mum, you don't sound so good, it sounds like you've got a cold, maybe you should go to bed."

Professor Oak sweat dropped after Ash said that. "I'm fine Ash, I promise!"

"Hold on a sec... You don't have a cold, you sound like Professor Oak... Which means... You must have ate him!" Ash cried out in shock as he stared at his mother in disbelief. Brock, Max, Misty and May were seen in the background doing their best from holding their laughter.

"Ash! I can reassure you that your mother didn't eat me. She's fine, really! We are just in a strange situation at the moment." Professor Oak began to explain to him. Just then the door bell rang.

"I'll be right back!" Professor Oak announced then rushed to the door, sighing in relief to see himself at the door (Delia). "Delia, your son is on the phone and he thinks that I ate you!"

"Oh my! He said that?" Delia gasped raising her hand over her mouth. "I'd better tell Ash the situation.."

* * *

After hearing that on the background, Brock, Max, May and Misty lost it laughing.

"PFT! This is the most funniest thing I've heard Ash! Your mum is clearly okay, well at least I can hear her voice." Max laughed, as he looked at his best friend.

"I don't get it, why does she suddenly sound like Professor Oak though? She looks like my mum but she's got his voice, unless they decided to change voices for the day!" a confused Ash looked at his friends who were now laughing after he said that.

"Ash? Honey?" Delia's voice came through the phone but all she could see was Professor Oak (Delia).

"Mum? Where are you?!" Ash asked, looking at the screen. "I can only see Professor Oak, I was talking to you a few minutes ago."

"I'm right here honey." Professor Oak answered, smiling. Ash heard his mother's voice coming from the Professor's mouth then fainted. It was too much for him.

"Ash!" May and Misty cried out running to his side.

"We'll be over there this afternoon Professor Oak, see you!" Brock then hung up the phone and rushed over to his best friend's side.

"Man that's weird, I don't know what's going on but somehow Professor Oak and Mrs. Ketchum switched bodies." Max commented, trying not to laugh at Ash's reaction.

"I wish Mrs Ketchum and I switched bodies instead!" Brock complained, imagining himself in Delia's body. May and Misty put Ash on the couch in the Pokemon Center, with Pikachu by his side. Pikachu was just as confused as his trainer was to what was going on.

"Of course you'd say that, Brock, but knowing you, you'd be asking any pretty girl out while being Mrs. Ketchum!" Misty reminded him. "I doubt Mrs. Ketchum would be happy if you did that!"

"Good point..." Brock sighed. "But I can dream!"

* * *

"Now what do we do, Samuel?" Delia asked, as she looked at him concerned. "I'm not sure, Delia, but I do know one thing, I just remembered that Gary was coming over today as well. This is going to be interesting." Professor Oak answered, putting his hand under his chin, although it looked like Delia putting her hand under her chin.

Mimie overheard Delia's voice and came running back to her, hugging Professor Oak, thinking that Delia was back to her normal self. "Mime!"

"Hello there, Mimie!" Delia exclaimed, looking down at her Pokemon. Mimie looked at her strangely. "Mi-me! Mi?"

"Mimie, we woke up in each other's bodies and we are unsure what to do in this situation...Mimie!" Delia gasped after watching her Pokemon faint after hearing her voice come from Professor Oak's mouth. Delia picked Mimie up and ran to the couch with Mimie in her arms, rather Professor Oak's arms. She placed Mimie on the couch and made him comfortable. "That reminds, me, we should check on Tracey after getting changed in our day clothes, we're still in our night clothes, Professor!"

* * *

"I just had the most weirdest dream, I dreamed that my mum sounded like Professor Oak and that Professor Oak sounded like my mum!" Ash began, after waking up from fainting. He rubbed his head as he looked at his four friends, who decided not to tell him it wasn't real, after all, they were confused as well.

"Should we start heading back to Pallet Town now, Ash? I'm glad to see that your okay." May asked, smiling as she scratched Pikachu under the chin.

"You bet. I can't wait to get home to eat my mum's cooking again and to see her!" Ash smiled, getting up from the couch. "Are you guys ready?" He looked at Max, Misty and Brock who nodded.

* * *

"Well, Umbreon, here we are, back at Pallet Town, I can't wait to see Gramps again!" Gary smiled, as he looked at his Umbreon who was by his side as usual. "I know I should've called him when I was at Cerulean, but I wanted to surprise him by randomly turning up."

* * *

 **What will happen when Gary meets up with Professor Oak?**  
 **Will Professor Oak and Delia figure out how they switched bodies?**  
 **Will Tracey be okay?**  
 **How will things return to normal?**  
 **Stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** For those who don't know who Mrs Green is, she's the lady in Pallet Town who can't keep a secret. She is a character in Pokemon Chronicles, I couldn't resist using her for this fic. Thank you so much for the reviews everyone! Here's chapter 3!

* * *

Delia stepped out of the shower, and wrapped the towel around herself, she made her way to Professor Oak's room, since she was still in his body and went to find fresh clothes to wear. 'I wonder if I should cook lunch here, or ask Samuel to cook lunch at my place, since we are in each other's bodies, I think I'll ask him, either way it doesn't seem to matter, I just can't wait to see my little pumpkin again,' she thought, smiling as she imagined herself hugging and kissing Ash. Moments later, Delia dressed herself in Professor Oak's usual clothing, she smiled and combed her hair. 'It feels weird having hair this short, but I'll have to get used to it,' she looked in the mirror, only to see Professor Oak combing his hair, she smiled and look at the reflection. 'I admit, Sam does have a nice body,' she blushed at the thought. 'We have been friends for many years, and over the years since Ash has been traveling, I've developed strong feelings for Sam,' she added as she placed the comb down on Professor Oak's dressing table.

Delia made her way down stairs, and smiled seeing Tracey getting ready to feed the Pokemon. "Would you like a hand to feed the Pokemon, Tracey? Where's Samuel?" She offered, then looked around noticing that Professor Oak, wasn't there. "Yes please, Mrs. Ketchum. Professor Oak and I normally feed the Pokemon every day. He's gone to your house to get changed," Tracey replied, as he looked at her. 'It's so weird hearing Delia's voice come from Professor Oak's mouth, I suppose this is something I'll have to get used to, especially if they can't find a way to get back into their bodies.'

Delia smiled. "Since Ash doesn't arrive here until lunch time, that should give me plenty of time to help you feed the Pokemon, thank you for letting me know, Tracey! I'll wait until he returns," she smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile with Professor Oak, he was on the way to Delia's house with a confused look on his face. 'Does that mean I have to shower, while I'm in her body?' he asked, blushing at the thought of it, he shook the image out of his mind. "Good morning, Mrs. Ketchum, how are you this morning?" an elderly lady asked as she approached the professor, unaware that she was actually Professor Oak.

Professor Oak snapped out of his thoughts and gave the lady a smile. "Good morning, Mrs. Greene, I'm good thank you and yourself?" he answered, startling the old lady who stared at him in shock. "Strange, I could've sworn I heard Professor Oak, but I don't see him," she glanced around and stared at Professor Oak. Professor Oak smiled to himself and looked at Mrs. Greene. "Believe me, he is here, right in front of you to be honest," he announced, as he rubbed the back of his head.

Mrs. Greene stared hard at the woman who she thought was Delia, her eyes widened and the look of fear appeared on her face. "Mrs Ketchum, are you saying that you shrunk Professor Oak, or somehow made him invisible? I know you two are _close_ but I didn't realize you were that close," Mrs Greene stared at her in disbelief, she paused a moment to think of what else to say and found the right words to add. "You must be a real big fan of Professor Oak to have changed voices with him, you must love him more then anyone in Pallet Town, just wait until I tell everyone, I can't wait to see their reactions when I announce that Delia Ketchum has Professor Oak's voice," with that, Mrs Greene laughed and ran off.

Professor Oak sighed, he was hoping not to run into Mrs. Greene or anyone while on the way to Delia's house.

* * *

"There, that's the last one! I should head back home now and start preparing lunch for Ash and his friends," Delia announced as she put the last bowl of Pokemon food down on the ground for the Pokemon to eat, they were hungry that morning. "That's a good idea, I'll see if I can find a way to get you and Professor Oak back to normal, I'll look it up on the internet, thank you for your help, Mrs. Ketchum" Tracey told her, giving her thumbs up. "I'll see you around lunch time, Tracey," Delia smiled, "and your welcome." With that, she turned around and left the lab, humming a tune to herself.

* * *

"I wonder if Mrs. Ketchum will be home too, or will she be with Gramps? You know Umbreon, those two have been pretty close since Ash and I left on our journey, I wouldn't be surprised if they were dating," Gary said, as he made his way to the lab, he wasn't far from it now.

"Um-bre-on, Um!" Umbreon nodded to what Gary had said, and followed him closely.

Gary just noticed his Grandpa leaving the lab. He watched as Professor Oak ran towards Delia's house, smiling Gary ran up to him, with Umbreon following close behind. "Hey Gramps! I bet you didn't expect to see me here!" Gary blurted out, once he caught up with him. The two were nearly at Delia's house, Gary watched as 'Professor Oak' stopped and turned his attention to him. "Hello Gary, it's nice to see you again, I didn't expect you to come over, Professor Oak... Gary? Gary?!"

THUD! Gary had fainted after hearing Mrs. Ketchum's voice coming from Professor Oak's mouth. Delia bit her bottom lip and picked the trainer up in her arms. "I guess I'll carry you home," Delia said quietly to him, fortuantly for her, Umbreon didn't faint and followed her.

* * *

Professor Oak had just finished his shower, blushing the entire time. 'I still can't believe I'm in Delia's body,' he thought to himself, as he wrapped a towel around himself with his eyes closed. He opened them when the towel was around him. He then heard someone coming up stairs, and humming. He opened the door and walked out of the bathroom, with his hair dripping wet. "Professor! You'd better dry your hair, I don't want you to catch a cold, long story short, Gary ran into me and when I began to talk, he fainted." Delia quickly told him. "I'll help you with the hair once I put Gary on Ash's bed," she added.

Professor Oak just stared after her, then went to help her with Gary. "I think you should get dressed first, Gary wouldn't like to see me in a towel!" Delia winked to him, making the professor blush. "Uh, right, but um would you like to er choose the um clothes to wear?" He blurted out. "I'll let you do that," Delia smiled to him and went to Ash's room with Gary in her arms.

"Me?!" Professor Oak pointed to himself. "But..." he then made his way to Delia's room, knowing exactly where it was. 'How am I going to choose what to wear for her? I can't picture myself going through her clothes...' he blushed even more and became to feel nervous.

After Delia put Gary on Ash's bed and made him comfortable, she watched Umbreon jump onto the bed, to be with Gary. She smiled and went to check on Professor Oak, who was still in her room trying to figure out what to wear. "Oh Sam! Aren't you dressed yet? Ash will be here any minute," Delia started to say. "I just don't know what you'd like to wear, Delia. I've never been in a female's body before you know," Professor Oak told her, with his face turning red from embarrassment, he wished he was back into his normal body.

Delia smiled and got the clothes out that she'd like to wear and put them on her bed, she then kissed Professor Oak on the cheek and smiled to him. "You're a sweet man, Sam. I'll check on you in a few minutes," she added then left before he could say anything else.

"Come on Sam, how hard is it for you to get dressed?" Professor Oak scolded himself in his mind, as he stared at the clothes that Delia put on her bed. He closed his eyes and grabbed one item from the bed, and proceeded to get dressed with his eyes closed.

* * *

Delia hummed a tune as she started to prepare lunch, for Ash and his friends. She smiled as she heard someone coming down the stairs. "Hey Gramps, I had the weirdest dream, I dreamed that I was talking to you and Delia's voice came from your mouth, strange huh?" Gary smiled, looking at who he thought was Professor Oak, then gave him a funny look. "Wait a minute Gramps, how come your making lunch? You're usually bad at that stuff, unless your dating Mrs. Ketchum now."

"Gary, Sa-I mean Professor Oak and I woke up like this, and we're trying to figure out how to get back into our bodies, we're not dating." Delia told him. 'Though I wish we were,' she added in thoughts, smiling at the idea of the two being a couple.

"Did you want a hand with lunch?" Gary asked, changing the topic. He then heard another pair of footsteps then watched 'Delia' coming down stairs, now he knew the truth, he knew it was actually Professor Oak. "Hey Gramps!" He ran up to him with a smile.

"Hello Gary, I didn't expect to see you here. How are you?" Professor Oak smiled and gave him a hug, Gary returned the hug, and let go of him. "Good thanks, yourself?" Gary smiled, "Um, your hair is still wet, Gramps," Gary pointed out, after feeling a drop of water on his shirt. Delia giggled and ran over to him, "Gary can you look after lunch while I help Professor Oak dry his hair? He's obviously not used to having long hair!"

"Sure thing! I'll probably have it done in no time," Gary smiled, knowing what Delia was cooking for lunch.

* * *

A couple hours later, Ash arrived home with Misty, May, Brock and Max. Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder and onto the ground, ready to greet Mrs. Ketchum, he loved her. When Ash opened the door, he stared in surprise to see Professor Oak wrap his arms around him and kiss him, he had forgotten that his mother and Professor Oak had somehow swapped bodies.

To anyone else, it looked like Professor Oak was hugging and kissing Ash, Ash's friends looked at Professor Oak with a sweat drop. "My little pumpkin, I'm so happy to see you again," Delia exclaimed, giving him one more kiss. "Come on inside," she held her hand out. Ash just stared at Delia in surprise, "I guess this something I'm going to have to get used to! I'm used to you being in your body though, Mum! What happened? Did Professor Oak do some kind of experiment?" Ash asked while they walked in side.

Misty already had a rough idea on what happened and whispered something to Brock who nodded in agreement, while Max and May looked at each other in confusion.

"Well... as I said earlier Ash, we woke up like this, Gary fainted when he..." Delia started to say. "GARY's here?!" Ash exclaimed, in surprise. "Yes, we didn't know he was coming and he's helped us with lunch. I'll explain everything when we've had lunch," Delia said, hugging Ash once more.

* * *

 **Will Professor Oak and Delia get back into their bodies?**  
 **What does Misty think happened that made their souls switch?**  
 **Stay tuned for the next chapter, two more left to do!**


End file.
